The use of biomass as a means to generate electrical power is well established in the pulp and paper industry. Biomass has also been used in standalone power generation facilities. One of the drawbacks to power generation technology using biomass as a fuel, based on the generation of steam, is the inherent low efficiency of its power generation cycle relative to that of a natural gas or other fossil fuel fired power plant. This lower level of efficiency for power generation using biomass fuel sources stems from two main deficiencies. First, the moisture content of the biomass fuel is usually above 40%, which decreases the combustion efficiency of the boiler. Second, the size of the biomass fuel fired power plant is usually less than 50 MW, which results in a less efficient steam cycle than that of a much larger natural gas or fossil fuel fired power plant. The present disclosure seeks to overcome these and other deficiencies by combining the steam generated from biomass processing with steam generated from a natural gas or other fossil fuel cycle.